Is It Goodbye?
by blackIDyeol
Summary: "Seharusnya kau tahu, kau adalah makhluk terindah yang diciptakan Tuhan, Baek". Andaikan saja Chanyeol memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan hal tersebut pada Baekhyun dan memiliki Baekhyun selamanya, andaikan saja.. Chanbaek! Hunbaek? CHANBAEK!
1. Chapter 1

Is It Goodbye?

.

.

BlackIDyeol

.

.

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

etc.

.

.

.

Warning : Not so strong word, kkk.

maybe will be a boring story

.

.

.

But enjoy!

.

"Dasar kau lelaki sialan! Sudah berapa kali aku melarangmu untuk berbicara dengan orang lain!" ucap pemuda itu penuh amarah. Disetiap kata yang terucap, ia menendang seseorang yang kini meringkuk di bawah. "M-maaf, aku t-tidak bermaksud—"

"Aish, aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menahan amarahku Baekhyun, sial" ia kembali menendang seseorang yang bernama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, pemuda berumur 25 tahun itu meringkuk dibawah, melindungi perutnya yang lemah. Memar dari 3 hari yang lalu belum menghilang, dan ia harus menambah beberapa memar lagi. Wajahnya penuh dengan lebam dan terdapat beberapa percikan darah disana.

Ia tidak bisa berontak dan melaporkan kejadian ini pada polisi. Bagaimanapun juga tersangkanya adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Oh Sehun.

"Apa kau suka? Apa kau suka ketika lelaki berhidung belang itu menyentuhmu, huh?" Sehun menarik rambut Baekhyun dan membuatnya berdiri. Beberapa kali Baekhyun merintih kesakitan, namun pemuda itu tak ada habisnya menghajar kekasihnya sendiri.

"Aku tanya padamu, jalang! Apa kau suka?! Jawab aku sial!" teriak Sehun tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun yang merintih. "T-tidak!"

Sehun melepaskan kepala Baekhyun, yang mana membuat Baekhyun kembali meringkuk di atas trotoar sebuah gang kecil yang tak banyak orang melewatinya.

"Bohong!" Sehun menampar wajah Baekhyun.

"Berani-beraninya kau membohongiku, Baekhyun! Kau tahu bukan jika aku tidak bisa menoleransi kebohonganmu?!" pemuda itu kembali menarik rambut Baekhyun dan kembali membuatnya berdiri. Ia menyeretnya hingga penghujung gang dan menjatuhkannya kembali.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya! Apa kau suka ketika lelaki itu menyentuhmu?!" Baekhyun menangis, ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Lebih dari sering Sehun membentak, memukul, serta menarik rambutnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa pergi, tidak bisa.

"Iya, kau benar! Aku suka!"

Ketika Baekhyun membenarkan pernyataan Sehun. Sehun tidak menghentikan perbuatannya pada Baekhyun. Ia melanjutkan, bahkan lebih, dan lebih kejam.

"Lihat? Kau suka bukan. Kau suka!" dan kemudian Sehun memukul wajah Baekhyun hingga ia kembali meringkuk. "Aku tahu kau suka!" lalu ia kembali menendang tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hey hey hey hey hey, kau tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini pada orang lain" Sehun terhenti ketika seseorang menahannya dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya aku bisa, ia adalah kekasihku. Jadi kau bisa pergi dan hiraukan kami"

Sehun melepas paksa tangan pria yang berada di bahunya, "Wow wow wow, sabar _dude_. Jika aku menjadi dirimu aku tidak akan memukul kekasihku" ia menahan Sehun sebelum pemuda itu memukul kekasihnya kembali.

"Well, sayangnya ia adalah kekasihku. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja padanya, itu hak milikku" Dan Sehun berhasil melewati pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya.

"Aku tidak setuju denganmu"

"Huh?" Sehun terhenti dan memutar tubuhnya. "Apa maksudmu tidak setuju denganku?"

"Ia adalah kekasihmu, kalian masih berpacaran. Dan kau tidak bisa melakukan apa saja padanya, kalian belum terikat sepenuhnya"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?! Kau menantangku berkelahi, huh?"

Pria itu menarik satu sudut bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak berkelahi dengan pengecut"

"Pengecut?" Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pria yang 'sok' angkuh di hadapannya. "Kau berkata aku pengecut?"

"Siapa di dunia ini yang memukul kekasihnya sendiri? Ia hanyalah pengecut. Dan, lebih baik kau pergi sebelum banyak orang yang melihatmu memukul kekasihmu sendiri" Sehun melihat sekelilingnya, orang berkumpul mengelilingi mereka, mengambil video dan mengunggahnya.

" _shit_ " umpatnya perlahan dan kemudian meninggalkan lelaki itu dan Baekhyun.

Setelah Sehun pergi, orang-orang mulai berangsur pergi dan berjalan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Baekhyun masih meringkuk namun kini ia bersandar pada sebuah dinding. Saat Sehun dan lelaki itu 'berbincang', Baekhyun mencoba sekuat tenaga menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di dekatnya.

"Hey, kau tidak apa?" lelaki itu mendekati Baekhyun.

Namun ketika lelaki itu berada beberapa langkah di hadapannya, pandangan Baekhyun memudar dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Saat Baekhyun membuka matanya, bukan tembok putih dipenuhi dengan poster band rock yang ia lihat. Namun hanya putih dan ruangan itu tertata rapih, tidak seperti yang ia ingat.

"Pada akhirnya aku sekarat" ucapnya lirih. Ia tidak bisa banyak bicara mengingat luka robek kecil di sudut bibirnya. "Kau belum mati, tenang saja" seseorang memasuki ruangan itu. "Apa kau kecewa?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika lelaki itu mendekatinya, "Aku bukan orang jahat seperti kekasihmu, tenang saja. Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"

"B-byun… B-baekhyun"

"Byun Baekhyun? Nama yang bagus" Pemuda itu, Chanyeol, tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau lapar? Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari"

Baekhyun terkejut. Beberapa hari? Biasanya jika ia tertidur lama, Sehun akan membangunkannya paksa. Namun beberapa hari ia tertidur? Itu adalah hal baru.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bermaksud menghina dan mengumpat, tetapi kekasihmu itu benar-benar _asshole_ " Chanyeol tersenyum kecil setelah mengatakannya.

"Aku akan membawakanmu makanan" kemudian Chanyeol pergi dan kembali membawa semangkuk bubur dan beberapa lauk. "Apa kau bisa makan? Tanganmu terluka" tanya Chanyeol.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, maka dari itu Chanyeol mengambil inisiatif menyuapkan beberapa sendok makanan untuk Baekhyun.

"Apa kau suka?" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Syukurlah, setelah ini kau harus banyak beristirahat. Lukamu masih banyak dan belum sembuh" Chanyeol menunjuk daerah sekitar wajah Baekhyun dimana terdapat lebam, terutama mata kanannya yang membiru dan membengkak.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil mematuhi perintah Chanyeol. Dan setelah 5 suapan, Baekhyun merasa lelah dan kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun beberapa hari kemudian, perutnya berbunyi lapar, dan membuatnya membuka matanya. Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menatap sekitar. Ruangan yang sama, syukurlah.

Ia mengesampingkan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dan yang ia lihat hanyalah lebam dan memar yang mengukir tubuhnya. Ini bukanlah hal baru.

"Oh? Kau sudah sadarkan diri?" Chanyeol datang dari pintu kayu disudut ruangan. Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Kau pasti lapar, benar?" dan sekali Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Akan ku bawakan makanan kalau begitu, tunggu disini"

Chanyeol kembali dengan semangkuk sup yang cukup panas. "Hati-hati, panas, bisa membakar lidahmu" ucap Chanyeol sembari menyerahkan sup itu pada Baekhyun. "Akan ku putarkan lagu, kau pasti bosan"

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol- _ssi_ "

"Tentu"

"Jadi…" Chanyeol memulai perbincangan seperti yang lalu, namun kali ini ia terdengar tidak yakin. "Hm? Ada apa?"

"Kalau kau sudah membaik, kemana aku harus mengantarmu?"

Baekhyun terhenti, "Mengantarku?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Akan kupikirkan ketika aku sudah membaik. Terima kasih karena sudah menjagaku, Chanyeol- _ssi_ "

"Ey, hentikan _ssi_ itu, cukup Chanyeol saja"

"Omong-omong, kau terlihat semakin membaik" lanjut Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan supnya. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Lebih baik daripada sebelum-sebelumnya"

Baekhyun semakin membaik hari demi hari, tidak ada penambahan luka ataupun memar dalam beberapa hari. Memar ditubuhnya masih ketara, namun tidak seburuk hari dimana Sehun memukul habis-habisan setelah mereka keluar dari bar.

Pemuda itu belum dapat berjalan dengan baik, tungkainya masih terlalu lemah untuk pergi. Maka dari itu, saat ia hendak ke kamar mandi, ia meminta tolong pada Chanyeol untuk membantunya berjalan menuju kloset.

"Chanyeol, kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun setelah seminggu ia menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV dan menatap Baekhyun yang masih berada di ranjangnya.

"Well, Uhm, ya"

"Wow, uhm, apakah ini hal sensitive jika aku menanyakan mengenai keluargamu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, "Aku biasanya tidak mengungkit ini. Tapi—"

"Kalau begitu jangan ceritakan jika memang ini adalah hal sensitive"

"Akan ku ceritakan padamu kapan-kapan" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Apa kau tidak bosan selalu di dalam kamar?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada TV yang masih memutar variety show. "Kemana lagi aku bisa pergi? Aku ke kamar mandi saja masih memerlukan bantuanmu"

"Ingin ke ruang tengah? Ada beberapa camilan disana" Baekhyun terlihat ragu. "Aku akan membantumu berjalan, seperti biasa" dan Chanyeol dapat melihatnya.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang tengah. "Tidak perlu buru-buru, ambil waktumu saja Baekhyun" langkah demi langkah Baekhyun ambil untuk berjalan. Ini melelahkan sebenarnya.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak kuat" rintih Baekhyun ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar. "Kau bisa, sofa disana cukup empuk dan kau dapat berbaring disana" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya keras dan menghapus keringat di keningnya.

"Kau pasti bisa, aku akan menjagamu" Chanyeol masih membantu Baekhyun berjalan. "Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, kau bisa!"

Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya begitu ia sampai di sofa ruang tengah. "Ini sangat melelahkan" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan segera menyalakan televisi besar dihadapan mereka. Kemudian mendudukan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang terluka.

"Ingin menonton film?"

"Film?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah lama aku tidak menonton film" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Huh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kapan terakhir kali kau menonton film"

"Sekitar tiga atau empat tahun yang lalu, mungkin? Aku tidak begitu ingat"

"Semua jenis film?" Baekhyun mengangguk, membenarkan pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Woah, kau pasti orang yang sangat sibuk" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, _bukan itu sebenarnya._

"Hey, ingin membahas _asshole_ itu tidak? Aku tidak mengerti dengan perilakunya pada orang lain" tanya Chanyeol saat sebuah film mulai berputar di televisi besarnya. Kungfu panda.

" _asshole?_ Maksudmu Oh Sehun?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi ia benar-benar _ass fucking hole with that flat fucking face_ " Baekhyun tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar kata umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Bukan karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang Chanyeol katakan, Sehun sering mengumpat omong-omong.

"Kau berpacaran dengannya?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Mungkin sudah sejak aku berumur 20 tahun? Berarti itu sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu"

"5 tahun? Kau berpacaran dengan _asshole_ itu selama 5 tahun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya, 5 tahun. Aneh ya?"

"Apa kau gila? Apa selama 5 tahun ini kau selalu di perlakukan seperti ini?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, diawal saat kami berpacaran ia sangat manis dan baik"

"Lalu? Mengapa berubah?"

"Dia adik yang penurut sebenarnya"

"Tunggu, adik?! Maksudmu… _asshole_ —"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ia lebih muda dua tahun dariku"

"Ia lebih muda darimu? Wah ia benar-benar tidak memiliki tata krama" seru Chanyeol.

Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan _asshole_ hingga mengabaikan Po dan _furious five_ berkelahi di televisi. Mereka tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan, toh Chanyeol masih memiliki banyak stok film yang lain yang lebih menarik.

"Lalu mengapa _asshole—_ maksudku Sehun berubah?"

"Ia melihat ayahnya berselingkuh, mereka bercumbu di depan mata Sehun, tidak hanya sekali. Sehun bukan anak kecil lagi, namun ia benar-benar tidak baik dalam mengatur emosinya"

"Hanya itu?"

"Harus kuceritakan semua?"

"Tidak perlu jika memang tidak ingin kau ceritakan"

Mereka menonton beberapa film hingga mereka tertidur.

Baekhyun terbangun ketika alarm ponsel Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya berbunyi dan mengusik mimpinya. Dan yang ia temui pada pagi itu adalah dada bidang milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum berteriak dan kemudian terjatuh dari sofa.

"Aduh!" Baekhyun merintih kecil dan membangunkan Chanyeol dengan teriakannya tadi.

"K-kau tidak seharusnya… di-disini… S-Sehun—"

Kening Chanyeol mengerut, "Baekhyun?" ia mengusap matanya sebelum melihat ekspresi Baekhyun berubah menjadi ketakutan.

"S-Sehun akan… memukulku jika ia… melihatmu… kau harus pergi" Baekhyun masih meringkuk di atas karpet halus di ruang tengah, jadi Chanyeol turun dari sofa dan merendahkan tubuhnya. "Hey, Baekhyun, _asshole_ tidak disini"

"I-ia akan memukulku"

"Baekhyun, tenanglah" Chanyeol mengusap kedua punggung tangan Baekhyun. " _asshole_ tidak tahu rumahku, jadi ia tidak akan mungkin melihat kita"

Nafas Baekhyun yang awalnya tidak teratur berubah menjadi teratur, dan keringat dingin di keningnya berangsur menghilang. "M-maafkan aku"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kemudian merentangkan tangannya, kemudian memeluk tubuh kecil milik Baekhyun. "Tenanglah Baekhyun, kau aman bersamaku" Baekhyun mengangguk kecil.

"Mengapa kau sangat terkejut?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun terlihat semakin membaik. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, ia harus mendongak agar ia dapat melihat pemuda itu dengan jelas.

"Kau bertelanjang dada ketika aku terbangun. Dan kita berdua tertidur di atas sofa. T-tentu aku takut Sehun akan—"

"Sshh, _asshole_ itu tidak akan memukulmu lagi. Aku berjanji, okay?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tapi mengapa kau perlu bertelanjang dada?" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Well, uhm, semalam cukup panas, udaranya maksudku. Dan kau terlihat terlalu lelah untuk berjalan menuju kamar kakakku, jadi ya sudah, kita tertidur disofa. Apa _asshole_ belum pernah bertelanjang dada di hadapanmu, hm?"

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, "Uhm, ya, Sehun sering bertelanjang dada dirumah"

"Tunggu, kau dan Sehun tinggal bersama?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kupikir kau tinggal bersama keluargamu" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dan menekuk kedua kakinya.

"Aku bukan dari keluarga kaya di Bucheon, dan aku adalah anak tunggal. Kedua orangtuaku meninggal ketika aku berumur 13 tahun, kecelakaan katanya. Akhirnya aku pindah ke Seoul untuk tinggal bersama paman dan bibiku. Namun semenjak umur 19 tahun, aku pergi dari rumah, aku berpikir aku terlalu merepotkan mereka yang sedang mengalami krisis ekonomi"

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakannya jika kau memang tidak ingin bercerita" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sembari memijat pergelangan tangan kanannya, "Aku ingin bercerita"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mendengarkan"

"Ia sering datang ke café dimana aku bekerja, namun karena biaya rumah susun sangat mahal untukku, aku diusir karena berhutang untuk 3 bulan. Disaat aku terpuruk dan tak bisa pergi kemanapun, ia menawarkan tempat tinggal hingga aku menemukan rumah dan membantuku saat aku mengalami masa sulit"

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun berbicara. Pemuda itu tak dapat memutuskan pandangannya dari pemuda kecil yang tengah bercerita. "Namun tiba-tiba ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku 1 tahun kemudian setelah kami tinggal bersama"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "Ibuku meninggal ketika aku berumur 9 tahun, kemudian ayahku menikah dengan seorang janda beranak satu. Yahh, aku dan _noona_ tidak menyukai istri dan anaknya itu, jadi _noona_ meminta untuk tinggal di rumah susun ini"

"Tunggu, _noona_? Kau memiliki _noona_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ya, aku memiliknya. 10 tahun lebih tua dariku"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat _noona_ mu" Baekhyun masih memijat kecil pergelangan tangannya. "Yah, semenjak ia berpacaran, ia tinggal dengan kekasihnya. Kamar yang kau gunakan itu adalah kamar milik _noona_ , dan yang memasakanmu makanan tempo hari adalah masakan _noona_ "

"Pantas saja rasanya enak"

"Kau menghina aku tidak bisa memasak, huh?" Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau tidak bisa memasak"

"Aku bisa, tapi aku takut aku akan memasukan racun daripada memasukan garam ke dalam makananmu" Kemudian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa. Untuk beberapa saat, ketika kemudian Baekhyun merintih kesakitan disudut bibirnya.

"Kau jangan tertawa berlebihan" Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

Jujur saja, hatinya tersentuh ketika Chanyeol bersikap seperti ini padanya. Sudah lama Sehun tidak memperlakukannya seperti ini. Betapa menyenangkannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun semakin membaik setiap harinya, tidak ada tambahan luka ataupun lebam ditubuhnya. "Chanyeol, boleh tidak jika aku menetap disini untuk sementara? Hanya sampai aku siap untuk bertemu Oh Sehun lagi" ucap Baekhyun ketika ia dan Chanyeol menonton film di ruang tengah.

Chanyeol menaruh tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun dan menariknya lebih dekat, "Kau boleh tinggal disini semaumu" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tapi, kenapa kau membantuku sebanyak ini? Kau bisa menolak permintaanku sebenarnya"

"Hm, kenapa ya?" Chanyeol terlihat berpikir meskipun Baekhyun tahu itu hanya dibuat-buat. Tangan Chanyeol masih melingkar di bahunya, membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih aman dan nyaman. "Mungkin karena kau kecil"

"Huh?"

"Dibandingkan dengan tubuhku kau 2 kali lebih kecil, jadi rasanya aku harus melindungimu"

"Alasanmu itu ada-ada saja, dan lagi aku tidak 2 kali lebih kecil darimu, kau saja yang terlalu tinggi"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sebelum menaruh kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar pada pundaknya, "Apa kau tidak lelah? Tidurlah"

"Chanyeol, apa Sehun akan marah?"

" _Asshole?_ Jangan khawatirkan _asshole_ itu, kau aman disini" Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyamankan tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada Chanyeol.

Suara dengkuran halus terdengar, dan Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ketika mengetahui Baekhyun berdengkur kecil. "Kau lucu ya, rasanya jadi ingin menyimpanmu selamanya"

"Mmhh" Baekhyun mengusakkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol, menyamankan tubuhnya. Setelah 15 menit, Baekhyun membuka matanya lelah.

"Tidak nyaman ya?" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Tunggu"

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, dan Baekhyun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa berdampingan dengan Chanyeol. Sebagian tubuh Baekhyun bersandar pada Chanyeol, mengingat sofa itu tidak terlalu besar.

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol, "lebih baik" ucap Baekhyun kemudian kembali menutup kedua matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan menaruh tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun, takut-takut akan terjatuh seperti tempo hari.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Smurf"

Baekhyun tidur lebih nyaman dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ac yang berada di kamar terasa lebih dingin, bahkan selimutpun tidak terlalu membantu. Namun kini kulit Chanyeol yang bersentuhan dengannya membuat terasa lebih hangat.

Saat Baekhyun terbangun, tidak ada Chanyeol di sampingnya. "C-Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengusap matanya sebelum menurunkan kakinya untuk menapak pada karpet halus yang terlihat mahal itu.

"Mmhh" Baekhyun melenguh ketika udara dingin menyentuh kulitnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Darimana saja kau?"

"Merokok"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Aku kedinginan setelah kau pergi, omong-omong" keluh yang lebih kecil. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Kau merokok pagi-pagi?" tanya Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol perlahan. "Tidak pagi juga sebenarnya, ini sudah pukul 10 omong-omong"

"Kau tidak pergi?"

"Kemana?" Chanyeol terhenti dan menatap Baekhyun yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Sedangkan yang lebih kecil hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Kemanapun, kuliah, atau mungkin kerja?"

"Aku tidak kuliah, dan tidak kerja" ucap Chanyeol setelah memanaskan sup dan menggoreng 2 butir telur.

"Lalu? Dapat darimana semua uangmu?"

"Ayahku sangat kaya, hingga keturunannya yang ketujuhpun mungkin akan tetap mendapatkan warisannya"

"Keluargamu pasti sangat kaya ya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya ayahku, aku tidak. Aku ingin mencoba, tapi ayahku melarang"

"Benarkah? Kau ingin mencoba apa?"

"Apapun, kuliah, kerja. Tapi ayahku tidak memperbolehkanku"

"Ayahmu aneh ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun. "Omong-omong, kau dengan saudara tirimu itu, apakah kalian dekat?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, "Tidak, aku dan _noona_ tidak suka dengan keluarga ayah yang baru. Bibi itu mendapat semua perhatian ayah, dan aku tidak pernah menganggap mereka keluarga. Hanya sebatas kenal nama saja"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, "Keluargamu terdengar seperti drama yang sering aku tonton diam-diam"

"Untuk apa kau menonton drama diam-diam?"

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol membawakan piring ke atas meja dan menata meja makan untuk mereka sarapan. "Drama itu siaran saat jam biasanya Sehun tidur, ia akan marah jika aku mengganggu tidurnya"

"Dan setelah semua itu, kau masih bertahan dengan _asshole?_ "

"Aneh ya?"

"Terdengar gila untukku"

.

.

.

Chanyeol terkejut ketika seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan telanjang, syukurlah, namun tetap saja ia sangat terkejut. "Huh, Baek, ada apa?" nafas Chanyeol terdengar berat ketika kepala Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tengah mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai kamar mandi dengan bersandar pada bath-up. Sebatang rokok terselip di antara jemarinya, dan sebuah jendela terbuka disisi atasnya.

"Merokok lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya yang sudah membaik di hadapan Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku bosan" jawab Baekhyun memeluk kedua kakinya.

Chanyeol kembali menyesap rokoknya, "Ku pikir kau ingin memakai kamar mandinya" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak sedang ingin ke kamar mandi"

"Uh, kau tidak ingin mandi?"

"Benar juga, aku sudah jarang mandi sejak aku disini"

"Haruskah aku keluar? Kau bisa mandi disini"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu. Kau sedang merokok disini, aku bisa mandi nanti"

"Tapi… kenapa kamar mandi?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Huh?"

"Mengapa kau merokok di kamar mandi? Biasanya Sehun merokok dimana saja" Baekhyun masih menatap pemuda yang masih bergelut dengan rokoknya.

"Uhm, Well, karena aku tidak memiliki balkon. Aku akan merokok di balkon jika aku punya, tapi aku tidak memilikinya. Dan _noona_ terkadang datang kemari tanpa kabar, ia tidak suka jika aku merokok. Psshh, padahal kekasihnya sendiri merokok!"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar Chanyeol menggerutu kecil. "Jangan mengutuk kakakmu sendiri, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hingga tiba-tiba Chanyeol menjerit dan mengejutkan Baekhyun. "Aduh! Panas!" Chanyeol kemudian menjatuhkan puntung rokoknya dan mengaduh kesakitan pada jarinya.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat aneh. "Jangan tertawakan aku. Ini sakit tahu" keluh Chanyeol yang kemudian dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Pemuda yang masih memiliki luka samar di ujung matanya itu menghilangkan air mata yang berkumpul di matanya.

"Bahkan kau menangis seperti itu" Chanyeol kembali mengeluh.

Baekhyun masih dengan senyumnya menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol dan melihat jari Chanyeol yang melepuh karena puntung rokok. "Sangat sakit ya? Apa kau memiliki kotak obat?"

"Di kamar _noona_ "

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat ia kembali, terdapat sebuah botol ditangannya. "Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Obat untuk luka bakar" Baekhyun menarik tangan kanan Chanyeol dan mengoleskan obat itu pada permukaan jari telunjuk Chanyeol yang melepuh. "Katakan padaku jika ada gelembung di jarimu, okay?" Baekhyun yang awalnya menatap jari Chanyeol kini menatap Chanyeol, yang mana membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Pasalnya ia tak henti-henti menatap pemuda yang memegang lembut tangannya dan mengobati luka kecilnya.

"Kau tahu banyak soal obat-obatan ya?" puji Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak juga. Aku hanya tahu beberapa. Aku memeriksanya melalui ponselku—"

"—Ah! Ponselku!"

"Sudah kusimpan, tenang saja" Chanyeol menatap jarinya yang kini terasa perih. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau tahu obat apa yang harus kau gunakan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, menunjukkan sebuah luka lama yang tidak terlalu besar di dekat pembuluh darahnya. "Aku sempat tersulut rokok juga"

"Kau merokok?"

Chanyeol akan sangat terkejut jika memang benar Baekhyun merokok. Wajahnya yang manis itu tidak cocok bila menghembuskan asap rokok yang perlahan merusak tubuhnya. Namun syukurlah pemuda dihadapannya itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak merokok, hanya Sehun yang merokok dirumah"

"Lalu, lukamu itu?"

Baekhyun menurunkan pergelangan tangannya dan mengelusnya perlahan. "Sehun mabuk saat itu. Moodnya juga sedang buruk, dan ia, ehm, mungkin secara tidak sengaja menyulut tanganku"

"Kau yakin itu tidak sengaja?"

"Baiklah, ia memang menyulut tanganku—Tapi itu karena ia sedang mabuk"

"Wah, _as what I was expect,_ sekali _asshole_ selamanya tetap _asshole_ "

"Lagipula sudah lama, jadi aku tidak apa. Dan apa yang kaupikirkan hingga kau tersulut rokokmu sendiri?"

Chanyeol kembali menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat berpikir. "Chanyeol, kau tidak apa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol tak bergerak sama sekali bahkan setelah 5 menit.

"Ehm, oke, jadi aku berpikir untuk pergi keluar. Mencari hiburan untuk otakku"

"Kemana? Apakah jauh?"

"Tidak juga, hanya berada di Seoul. Kau ingin ikut?"

"Tentu!"

"Kalau begitu, akhir pekan ini kita akan berkeliling Seoul"

"Kau suka?"

"Tentu! Terimakasih Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Note;

Pertama-tama, maafkan aku yang labil belum ngepost chapter lanjutan untuk ffku lainnya. *bow*

Kedua, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita yang mungkin absurd ini

Ketiga, tolong tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan, protes juga nggak papa kokkk ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Is It Goodbye

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, rencana berkeliling di Seoul bersama Baekhyun membangkitkan semangatnya yang sudah lama hilang. Tidak banyak kunjungan hari ini sebenarnya, mengingat Baekhyun yang masih was-was akan kehadiran Sehun.

"Kau ada keinginan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku hanya ingin pergi ke Lotte World"

"Hanya Lotte World?" dan Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Ah! Tidak! Lotte World bukan tempat yang bagus, Lotte World adalah tempat yang terbuka. Bisa saja Sehun—Tidak! Jangan Lotte World!" tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berceracau tidak jelas. "Lalu?"

"Pantai?"

Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui, meskipun jarak mereka sangat jauh dan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup banyak untuk sampai di pantai.

Baekhyun kini sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi penumpang samping Chanyeol yang berada di kursi kemudi. "Kau siap?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

Selama perjalanan selalu diisi oleh suara Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun yang bernyanyi bersamaan dengan lagu yang diputar melalui ponsel Chanyeol.

Mereka tiba di pantai ketika hari sudah siang. Namun itu tidak menghentikan Baekhyun untuk melompat ke dalam air laut yang asin itu. Setelah puas, ia menarik tubuh Chanyeol agar tenggelam bersama dengannya.

Pantai itu tidak ramai, mungkin hanya beberapa pengunjung lainnya. Tidak banyak yang menceburkan diri mereka ke dalam air. Mengingat sebentar lagi akan datang waktu musim dingin. Mereka tidak ingin mengambil risiko menggigil.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa. Saling menjejaki satu sama lain dan menarik satu sama lain. Membuat lawan mereka tenggelam itu menyenangkan menurut mereka. Ketika Baekhyun lelah, Chanyeol membawa anak itu keluar dan membalutnya dengan handuk yang sudah ia persiapkan.

Chanyeol melingkarkan sebuah handuk di pinggangnya dan sebuah handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa laut terasa asin?" tanya Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol masih mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Tentu karena—aku tidak tahu, kenapa?"

"Karena putri duyung yang berada di laut menangis terus menerus karena pangeran impiannya tidak kunjung datang. Jadi ia menangis, dan seluruh masyarakatnya turut merasa sedih karena kepedihan putri duyungnya. Jadi ia memberikan suaranya pada penyihir jahat dan menggantinya dengan sepasang kaki. Nyatanya itu adalah hal yang sia-sia karena pangeran impiannya sudah memilih wanita lain. Pangeran itu tidak pernah menganggap putri duyung itu ada, ia menganggap itu adalah fantasinya belaka. Jadi ia terus menangis dan menangis"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang Chanyeol. "Dan mereka masih menangis, menanti pangeran itu datang dan menyenangkan putri mereka"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusak rambut basah Baekhyun. "Udara dingin semakin menusuk, cepat bilas dan ganti baju. Okay?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Mengingat Sehun pernah mengatakannya gila karena menceritakan hal itu padanya.

Dan ketika sore tiba, mereka sudah berada di mobil. Menyaksikan matahari tenggelam dari dalam mobil Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, terima kasih" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, _princess_ "

"Apa-apaan dengan _princess_ itu?" Baekhyun berpura-pura merajuk.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya?"

"Ah, tidak… aku memikirkan yang tidak-tidak"

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Memikirkan apa aku bisa merebutmu dari _asshole_ itu"

"Lalu? Menurutmu, kau tidak bisa merebutku dari Sehun?"

Chanyeol menunduk dan menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak tahu, Baekhyun"

"Ku harap kau merebutku dari Sehun, Chanyeol"

Baekhyun mengatakannya. Meskipun dengan lirih, tidak peduli Chanyeol mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi Baekhyun sudah mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun karena guncangan keras dari seseorang hingga membangunkan tidurnya. "Chanyeol, bangunlah. Chanyeol!" pada akhirnya ia tersadar. Dan menemukan Baekhyun berada di samping ranjangnya.

Mata Baekhyun berair.

"Astaga Baekhyun! Apa yang terjadi padamu, hn?"

"Se-sehun… sakit, Chanyeol"

"Lalu?"

"B-bisakah kau… mengantar-ku?"

Chanyeol terdiam, kemudian mengangguk.

Setelah memakai hoodie untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang dada itu dan memakai topi, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju mobilnya.

"Chanyeol"

"Hn?" pandangan pria itu tidak lepas dari jalanan.

"Setelah aku kembali ke rumah Sehun, aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu atau tidak" ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa melihat peluang untukku untuk melihatmu lagi"

Chanyeol mengeraskan giginya, pandangannya terasa terbakar, dan pegangan pada kemudinya semakin kencang.

"Chanyeol"

"Hn?"

"Aku senang kau membantuku beberapa minggu ini"

Mereka tiba, di sebuah gedung yang merupakan tempat tinggal _asshole_ —dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak segera keluar dari mobil tersebut. Terasa berat meskipun hanya untuk membuka gagang pintu.

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasar, "aku harap dapat bertemu lagi denganmu"

Dan kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol. Tanpa sempat membiarkan Chanyeol mengatakan satu atau dua patah kata kepadanya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun"

.

.

.

"Baekhyun? Apa kau Baekhyun?" seorang pria, yang dapat diyakini adalah Sehun, terbaring lemas di sofa. "Hey" suara Baekhyun melemah ketika melihat perawakan Sehun yang semakin kurus. Berbotol-botol minum keras berserakan di samping sofa.

Baekhyun duduk bersimpuh di samping Sehun, "Kau tidak makan apapun, hn? Kau hanya minum alkohol?" tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk mengusap pipi Sehun. Dan tangan Sehun segera menangkap tangan Baekhyun dan merematnya. "Maafkan aku, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Sehun dan tersenyum. "Akan ku buatkan makan untukmu. Kau harus segera sehat kembali" dan kemudian Baekhyun pergi menuju dapur mereka. Dari dapur, ia dapat melihat mobil Chanyeol masih terparkir di luar sana melalui jendela. Ia sedikit tersenyum dan kemudian melanjutkan memasak sup hangat untuk Sehun.

Ketika Baekhyun melirik ke arah jendela lagi, ia dapat melihat Chanyeol di luar sana. Berdiri di samping mobil dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun yang diam-diam memerhatikannya. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, cukup lama hingga ia kembali tersadar ketika suara Sehun memasuki telinganya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Jangan pernah pergi lagi" ucap Sehun yang bersandar pada dinding dapur. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, takut-takut jika Sehun akan melihat Chanyeol yang masih berada di luar sana. Baekhyun tidak menjawab perkataan Sehun, ia hanya tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Sehun.

"Kau harus beristirahat Sehun. Kau masih demam, biar ku masakkan makanan untukmu. Tidurlah di kamar, sofa akan menyakiti punggungmu"

Dengan begitu Sehun kembali berbaring, kali ini berada di kamarnya. Baekhyun sekali lagi melirik ke arah jendela. Mobil Chanyeol sudah tidak berada di sana lagi, Chanyeol telah pergi.

Gerakan Baekhyun yang awalnya mengupas bawang bombai berhenti. Tak sadar perlahan hatinya bersedih, senyum di bibirnya menghilang.

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, "Chanyeol" panggilnya lirih.

.

.

.

Chanyeol semakin menurunkan topi yang ia pakai, ia merasakan hal yang berbeda ketika tidak menemukan Baekhyun berada di rumahnya. Tidak ada pria kecil yang kini berkeliling di rumahnya. Entah hanya sekedar mengikutinya atau berdiam diri di kamar.

Ia memasuki kamar yang digunakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berbaring di atas ranjang, mencium bau yang menyeruak hidungnya, yang ia rasakan adalah bau milik Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya lirih sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur.

 _Dalam gelap, Chanyeol berjalan tanpa arah dengan sebuah obor di tangannya. Tempat ini terlalu gelap sampai-sampai tak ada cahaya yang menyinari dari luar, hanya obornya saja. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol memilih untuk berjalan lurus, entah kemana tujuannya. Sebuah rintihan terdengar di telinganya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri saat itu juga._

 _Dan ketika Chanyeol berlari, suara itu semakin terdengar jelas dan keras. Ia mendengar namanya di sela-sela rintihan itu. "Chanyeol… Chanyeol… bantu aku" itu yang ia dengar._

 _Langkahnya semakin cepat ketika ia mengenali suara tersebut, Baekhyun._

" _B-Baekhyun" cobanya memanggil._

" _Chanyeol" suaranya parau, tidak menjawab panggilan Chanyeol._

" _Dimana kau, Baekhyun?"_

" _Bantu aku" Baekhyun terdengar menangis._

 _Chanyeol berlari semakin cepat. Namun secepat kakinya melangkah, tak kunjung ia menemui Baekhyun ataupun ujung dari lorong gelap ini. "Baekhyun! Jawab aku! Kau dimana?"_

" _Ch-Chanyeol"_

 _Di ujung sana, sebuah titik bercahaya menangkap perhatian Chanyeol. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin dan cahaya itu semakin membesar. "Baekhyun! Baekhyun!_ _Aku datang!" keringat mulai muncul di kening lebar milik Chanyeol._

 _Bagaikan menembus dimensi, Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menangis dari luar jendela. Chanyeol melayang saat menyaksikannya. Kala itu ia memakai kaus hitam dan celana hitamnya, ia benar-benar terlihat tampan._

" _Baekhyun?" sebut Chanyeol lirih._

 _Lelaki itu menangis di dapurnya, kedua tangannya terlipat di counter_ _dan kepalanya terbenam di sana. Kedua lututnya mencium lantai dingin yang semakin dingin ketika malam. Sesekali ia menghapus air matanya dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi._

 _Chanyeol mendekatkan diri, membuka jendela dapur dan memasuki rumah Baekhyun—dan Sehun. Ia mendudukkan di counter, tepat bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut. Membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sekitarnya._

" _Ch-Chanyeol?" panggil Baekhyun._

" _Baekhyun, ada apa?" suara Chanyeol terdengar lembut, masih dengan mengusap kepala Baekhyun._

" _Chanyeol?"_

 _Chanyeol sadar, ia tidak dapat dilihat oleh Baekhyun. Toh ini hanyalah mimpinya saja, mimpi kadang-kadang tidak dapat ditebak akan menjadi bagaimana._

" _Baekhyun" tangan Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun, berusaha menghapus air mata Baekhyun yang mana hanyalah sia-sia saja. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Chanyeol" Baekhyun berucap._

" _Aku tidak bisa, Baekhyun. Kau bukan milikku. A-aku… bukan siapa-siapamu" Chanyeol terdengar lirih di akhir kata._

" _Baekhyun?" kali itu bukanlah suara Chanyeol, melainkan Sehun yang berada di pintu dapur._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Kau tidak tidur?"_ _Tanya Sehun sembari berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol menatap lekat ke arah Sehun, menatap penuh benci._

 _Dengan buru-buru Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya, menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir, berharap Sehun tidak melihatnya. "Ti-tidak ada, aku hanya melamun saja. Kau terbangun karena aku?" yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya._

" _Kau menangis?" Tanya Sehun, tentu ia melihat Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan cepat. "Bukan urusanmu, asshole" ujar Chanyeol tidak sabaran._

" _Kau bersikap manis seperti ini hanya untuk menyakitinya lagi, dasar keparat sialan" sekali lagi Chanyeol mendengki ketika Sehun menarik tubuh Baekhyun semakin dekat._

" _Sehun, kau ingin minum lagi, hn?" tanya Baekhyun yang kemudian di jawab dengan sebuah senyuman dari Sehun. "Kau sangat mengerti aku, Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak meminumnya"_

 _Baekhyun menghela nafas dan kembali menatap Sehun, "Berjanjilah, kau tak akan menyakitiku ketika kau sudah mabuk" ucap Baekhyun. "Aku akan membunuhmu ketika kau melukai Baekhyun, keparat" jelas itu bukanlah suara Sehun ataupun Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih saja duduk di counter, menyaksikan sejoli itu berbincang-bincang._

 _Satu gelas_

 _Dua gelas_

 _Tiga gelas_

 _Dan gelas itu tidak diperlukan lagi karena sekarang Sehun meminumnya langsung dari botol. Baekhyun masih setia duduk di samping Sehun, menjaga pria itu agar tidak terlalu berlebihan dan hilang kendali._

 _Namun Sehun suka dengan meminum banyak alkohol, dan akhirnya ia hilang kendali._

 _Chanyeol masih mengawasi dari pintu dapur ketika Sehun mabuk di sofa depan TV. Baekhyun hanya mengambil setengah gelas saja karena ia tidak tahan dengan alkohol. Sehun meraih rokoknya yang tidak jauh dari tempat ia terduduk. Ia menyesap rokok itu dan membuang asap ke arah Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun terbatuk._

" _Cobalah" Sehun memberikan rokoknya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak merokok, Sehun". Namun Sehun tidak menerima sebuah penolakan, dan sekali lagi Baekhyun menolak._

" _Ia berkata tidak, bodoh!" teriak Chanyeol yang tak akan di dengar oleh siapa pun._

 _Dan sekali lagi Sehun tidak menerima sebuah penolakan. Dan sekali lagi ia hilang kendali. Dan sekali lagi, ia mengingkari janji untuk tidak menyakiti Baekhyun ketika ia mabuk._

" _Ku katakan padamu, cobalah!" teriak Sehun pada Baekhyun. Ia menyesap rokoknya dan mencium kasar bibir Baekhyun, memaksakan asap-asap itu memasuki mulut Baekhyun. "Tidak, Sehun! Hentikan!" Baekhyun menahan segala paksaan Sehun._

 _Namun akhirnya ia kalah juga dan Sehun menciumnya, ia menyalurkan asap-asap itu kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk setelah Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Hentikan, Sehun!" teriak Baekhyun di sela batuknya, air mata Baekhyun berkumpul di ujung matanya._

 _Dan sebuah tamparan ia dapatkan dari Sehun, sangat keras hingga ujung bibirnya terluka, luka lamanya kembali terbuka._

 _Chanyeol sudah berkali-kali memukul Sehun, yang mana percuma karena Sehun tidak akan merasakan itu. Ia berusaha menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk membawanya pergi, yang mana hanyalah sia-sia karena Baekhyun tidaklah nyata._

 _Kemudian yang dilakukan Sehun adalah menciumi wajah serta leher Baekhyun, dan meninggalkan jejak ketara di sana. Baekhyun menangis kembali, memanggil nama Chanyeol berkali-kali dari dalam hatinya. Dan Chanyeol menangis melihat Baekhyun, hatinya hancur melihat Baekhyun di perlakukan seperti itu._

Nafas Chanyeol berat, dan keringat mengalir deras di pelipisnya. "Ya Tuhan!" pekiknya begitu ia terbangun dari mimpinya. "Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya gusar. Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, tangannya mengepal.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol?"

Kening Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia masih terlalu pusing untuk membuka kedua matanya setelah ia mabuk habis-habisan semalam.

"Chanyeol, bangun"

Sial, apakah ia tertidur di bar? Apakah ia pulang dengan seorang jalang dan menyetubuhinya? Oh tidak, Chanyeol harap ia tidak membawa pulang seorang jalang.

Sialan, kepalanya terasa pening untuk diangkat barang sedikit pun. Seberapa banyak yang ia minum sebenarnya?

"Chanyeol, kau harus bangun"

Tunggu.

Suara ini.

B-baekhyun?

Chanyeol perlahan membuka matanya, dan yang ia lihat pertama adalah Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang Chanyeol gunakan. "Kau harus makan, Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun.

Sial, sekarang ia berada di surga?

Tidak mungkin Baekhyun berada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Terlebih ia menyodorkan sendok ke arahnya dengan sup di dalamnya. Oh, terlebih lagi ia berkata, buka mulutmu. Psh, benar-benar layaknya sur—tunggu, apa?

Mata Chanyeol terbuka lagi, lebih lebar kali ini, "B-baekhyun?" suara Chanyeol terdengar serak.

"Iya, Chanyeol. Aku Baekhyun, sekarang buka mulutmu. Ku buatkan sup untuk mengurangi pusingmu" ia tersenyum.

"Baekhyun!" dan Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Yang dihadapannya pun hanya terkekeh geli. "Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" tanya Chanyeol menyentuh lengan Baekhyun di masing-masing sisi.

Baekhyun menaruh sendok itu kembali ke dalam mangkok, "Aku menjemput Sehun di bar, dan aku melihatmu disana. Kau terlihat menyedihkan" kemudian ia tertawa. "Kau menghinaku, hn?"

"Tidak, sungguh, kau benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan. Kau berteriak padaku ketika aku membawamu keluar dari bar. Kau bahkan menantang salah satu petugas disana" ucap Baekhyun.

"B-benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan, "Aku datang bermaksud menjemput Sehun, tapi kau benar-benar terlihat mengenaskan. Makanya aku meminta tolong Jongin untuk membawa Sehun pulang dan aku akan mengurusmu"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, "Jangan pergi lagi, Baekhyun"

"Aku ingin, aku ingin tinggal, Chanyeol. Tuhan tahu betapa besarnya keinginanku untuk tinggal disini, Chanyeol. Tapi—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun itu, Baekhyun"

"Ya, kau tak perlu mendengarku karena yang kau butuhkan adalah makan dan kemudian beristirahat" Baekhyun melepas diri dari Chanyeol dan kembali mengambil sup itu. "Sekarang buka mulutmu"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya. Setelah menghabuskan separuh dari sup itu, Chanyeol menolak untuk melanjutkan makannya. Ketika Baekhyun hendak berdiri, Chanyeol menahannya. "Jangan pergi, Baekhyun"

"Aku hanya mengembalikan mangkok, Chanyeol. Tidak akan lama" ucapan Baekhyun hanya dijawab dengan gelengan dari Chanyeol. "Ayolah, Chanyeol"

"Tidak" dan Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. "Tidak" ulangnya lembut.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau memerlukan istirahat, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau bisa membaringkan tubuhmu bersamaku"

"Tapi aku harus mengembalikan mangko—"

"Mangkok itu dapat menunggu, Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya, memenjaranya dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Sekarang yang kau perlukan adalah tidur, Chanyeol"

"Aku akan. Terima kasih, Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun ketika matahari telah terbenam, ia kembali terserang oleh rasa pusing. "B-baekhyun" panggilnya serak. Sisi di sampingnya kosong, Baekhyun tidak ada di sana.

"Baekhyun" panggilnya lagi.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan kemudian ia menurunkan kakinya dari ranjangnya. "Baekhyun"

Chanyeol keluar, meninggalkan kamarnya dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun yang ia tidak temukan dimana-mana.

Di atas meja kaca, di samping vas bunga lily, terdapat sebuah catatan. Dengan segera Chanyeol mengambilnya.

.

 _6104, jika lain kali kau ingin menculikku, kau tahu aku akan berada di mana :)_

— _Baekhyun_

.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat catatan itu dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa putih di belakangnya. "Aku akan menculikmu, Baekhyun. Sungguh"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

Hallo, aku meneruskan cerita ini lagi, kkkk. Aku tidak tahu harus meneruskan cerita ini atau tidak, karena memang dari awalnya aku tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama, sungguh. Aku berencana untuk membuat mereka merasa kehilangan hingga selanjutnya.

Bisakah kalian memberi saran padaku? aku mendapat _writer's block_


End file.
